Listen
by Perchance A Primrose
Summary: Draco Malfoy can't think of a time when he didn't do what was expected of him but she made him different. She was different and that made him more nervous than anything else. Draco/Astoria.


Draco Malfoy couldn't be nervous, could he? He had never gotten nervous before but of course he had never done this before. He actually couldn't think of any time in his life that he had ever surprised anyone, not really. He might have surprised them for a moment but when they looked back, they realized that they had known what he was thinking the entire time because he had always done what he had been told. Now he was about to do the exact opposite and he was terrified.

'_Whatever you do make sure that it is public. We need as much good publicity as we can get.' _His mother's voice rang in his ears. Draco knew that if he did that, Tori would never forgive him. Her face sprang into his mind. Her regal features, dark brown hair that gently curled at the ends, her slender figure with long limbs, all of it clearly screamed what she was, a pureblood. He chuckled to himself. Tori was anything but a perfect pureblood but that was what he liked about her. She had never let anyone tell her what to do in her entire life. The only thing that made her acceptable to his parents was the fact that she was a pureblood from a good family and a Slytherin because what else did his parents care about? Surely not his feelings, they looked upon marriage as a union of convenience.

"Dray? Why are you sitting on the ground?" She came around the bend, into the secluded garden. Dray, she was the only person who had ever called him that. At first, it had driven him nuts but now he couldn't imagine her calling him anything else. In her sweet voice, Draco sounded cold and unfamiliar.

He didn't take his eyes off of her as he stood up and brushed off his all black suit. He had worn a red tie because he knew that she liked it although he would never admit that. That just wasn't how they were.

"No reason," He shrugged and kissed her gingerly on the lips.

"Are you serious?" She raised one of her perfectly arched eyebrows at him.

"What?" He asked, genuinely confused. Tori didn't answer with words but kissed him strongly on the mouth. His mother would have fainted if she saw how forward Tori was sometimes. Draco himself had been shocked by her at first. When she pulled away, Draco knew that he was smiling like the cat who at the canary.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" He asked and held out his hand. That was something else that purebloods weren't supposed to do. He had never been sure why other that the fact that they loved to be overly antiquated in their ways. He was sure that if his mother had her way, all of his time with Tori would be chaperoned.

As they walked, she filled him in on everything that had been going on at the hospital. That one of the things that Narcissa Malfoy was baffled by, Tori's need to work because a pureblood daughter never worked and only went to school so that she could properly entertain her guests.

He simply nodded, not understand half of the healing spells that she was talking about. Draco had been out of Hogwarts for five years and he still had no idea what he wanted to do with his life. He didn't have to work but there was something inside of him that said that he did. He shook the thoughts away and turned his mind back to what he had come here to do.

He slipped his hand out of hers and pretended to be especially interested in a stargazer lily. The orange and pink flowers had always intrigued him so Tori wouldn't find anything unusual.

"Hey Dray," She said from behind him. "Turn around." She ordered.

What could she possibly be doing? He wondered as he did what he was told because that was what he always did wasn't it?

Draco Malfoy turned around to see something that made every pureblood witch who ever lived, roll over in her grave. Astoria Jane Greengrass was kneeling in the grass, holding a simple silver ring in her hand.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, will you marry me?" He took her hand, pulling her up and taking the ring meant for her out of his pocket at the same time. She flung her arms around him as he slid the bejeweled engagement ring on her slender finger.

"Great minds think alike I suppose." He smiled and for the first time in a very long time, Draco Malfoy felt like nothing could possibly go wrong.

**A/N: This is my first shot at writing Draco/Astoria. ****All reviews are appreciated. :) **


End file.
